1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, especially to an electrical connector that electrically connects a first connecting electronic element with a second connecting electronic element.
2. Description of Related Art
A lot of electronic elements are connected with others by electrical connectors. The most common one available in the connector industry includes an insulating seat and an insulating cap matching with each other, a first terminal, a second terminal and a compression spring received in an receiving hole of the insulating seat. The first terminal and the second terminal are respectively arranged on two ends of the compression spring while the connection end exposes out of the insulating seat and the insulating cap to perform signal transmission.
However, such connector requires improvements. The two ends of the compression spring lean against the first terminal and the second terminal respectively so that the current varies and further has negative effects on stability of signal transmission. Moreover, the first and the second terminals are respectively arranged on two ends of the compression spring. In order to make the spring extends and retracts elastically, the receiving holes for accommodating the first terminal, the second terminal and the compression spring are made to be a bit larger. This makes the contact of the first terminal with the second terminal is not tight and furthermore the normal force of the contact area of the first terminal with the second terminal is smaller while the contact resistance thereof is larger. In addition, when the action force of the connecting electronic element in the electrical connector is over, the direction of the elastic retraction is uncertain so that the contact position between the first terminal and the second terminal is away from normal position. This has an effect on the electrical connection between the electrical connector and the connecting electronic element and the stability of signal transmission is further affected.
Thus there is a need to design a novel electrical connector for overcoming above shortcomings.